theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller)
History Origin Leonard Snart also known as Captain Cold is well known and highly skilled professional thief of Central City. He is also The Founder and Leader of The Rogues a group of highly skilled professional thieves one being his Former Partner Heat Wave. He is the son of a Former Bent Central City Cop and older brother of Lisa Snart. At a young age he learned to study the police to make sure he always got away before they could respond. Early Years During his early years as a thief for a unknown point of time he worked along side a fellow highly skilled professional thief Mick Rory also a known Pyromaniac with an obsession with fire. For a time they were a good team and worked well together but on their last job something went wrong. As a result the two had a following out and separated respectively. Meeting The Flash Snart decided to go after the Khandaq Diamond, which came to the city for an exhibit at The Central City Museum. He planned the heist to occur during transit by Blackhawks security team, because it allowed him and his crew twice as much time before the police would arrive. He had not counted on the streak, who got there much quicker. In the ensuing fight, Snart got away, but his foe left him dumbfounded. He studied the footage from the heist and discovered it was a fast running man. He needed to up his game if he were to beat this foe. Captain Cold's Cold Gun Wanting to up his game and needing a weapon to battle The Flash he went to a local black marked arms dealer Basil Nurblin there obtained a specialized gun that shot out a focused beam of cold, which was stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs. Before he left with his new weapon he killed Basil Nurblin and took another advanced weapon as well He used it to rob the museum, and in his confrontation with the speedster he found his weakness: the need to save people. This allowed him the time to escape and plan his next move. Captain Cold vs The Flash In order to lure out The Flash, Snart feigned an escape on a busy train, out in the open. The trap was sprung. Leonard froze the wheels of the train using the gun, which meant the streak was too busy saving people to go after him. Tired from unloading the packed train, the speedster proved an easy target. However, before he could finish him, a team from S.T.A.R. Labs lead by Cisco Ramon intervened, and threatened to unleash a bigger cold gun on him. He backed away, but escaped with the diamond. Meeting Heat Wave Some time later, in a Keystone City Motel, Leonard met with an old accomplice of his, Mick Rory. Because the face of justice in the city had changed, they needed a new approach to villainy. He knew his old pyromaniac friend could not refuse the offer once he gave him a special heat gun. Team Up With Heat Wave *Coming Soon Team Up With His Sister *Coming Soon Birth of The Rogues With the oncoming threat of Eobard Thawne's particle accelerator and the possibility the Metahumans locked in the prison would be killed, The Flash has no choice but to make a deal with Snart in order to help transfer the Metahumans to Lian Yu. Snart agrees to help, only if The Flash erases every record and trace of himself out there. While on the way to the plane, Snart is revealed to have secretly sabotaged the transport truck, which was modified to nullify the Meathumans powers. The Metahumans are released and attack Barry and the others as Snart hoped to recruit theme as members of The Rogues. The Black Hole After Eddie Thawne sacrifices himself by shooting himself in the chest and erasing Eobard from existence, a giant wormhole erupts over Central City and Snart is among the many citizens that takes notice. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Leadership': Snart was the leader of a successful band of robbers before getting his Cold Gun. **'Tactical Analysis' *'Thievery' *'Surveillance': Snart regularly listens in on police radio chatter. He successfully determines the response time of the cops for his heists. However, his numbers were thrown off by the response time of the speedster. Appearances The Flash *Season One **"Going Rogue" **"Revenge of The Rogues" **"Rogue Time" **"Rogue Air" **"Fast Enough" (Cameo) *Season Two **"The Man Who Saved Central City" **"Family of Rogues" **"Running to Stand Still" *Season Three **"The New Rogues" **"Into The Speed Force" **"Infantino Street" Legends of Tomorrow *Season One *Season Two **"The Chicago Way" **"Fellowship of The Spear" **"Doomworld" **"Aruba" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller)/Gallery *Captain Cold Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Leonard_Snart *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Leonard_Snart_(Arrow) Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters Category:Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Characters